Pelvic health for men and women is a medical area of increasing importance, at least in part due to an aging population. Examples of common pelvic ailments include incontinence (fecal and urinary) and pelvic tissue prolapse (e.g., female vaginal prolapse). Urinary incontinence can further be classified as including different types, such as stress urinary incontinence (SUI), urge urinary incontinence, mixed urinary incontinence, among others. Other pelvic floor disorders include cystocele, rectocele, enterocele, and prolapse such as anal, uterine and vaginal vault prolapse. A cystocele is a hernia of the bladder, usually into the vagina and introitus. Pelvic disorders such as these can result from weakness or damage to normal pelvic support systems.
Pelvic implants, sometimes referred to as slings, hammocks, have been introduced for implantation in the body to treat pelvic conditions such as prolapse and incontinence conditions. See, for example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,382,214, 6,641,524, 6,652,450, and 6,911,003, and publications and patents cited therein. The implantation of these implants involves the use of implantation tools that create transvaginal, transobturator, supra-pubic, or retro-pubic exposures or pathways. A delivery system for coupling the sling ends to ends of elongate insertion tools, to draw sling extension portions through tissue pathways, is also included. Needles of the right and left hand insertion tools described in the above-referenced 2005/0043580 patent publication have a curvature in a single plane and correspond more generally to the BioArc™ SP and SPARC™ single use sling implantation tools sold in a kit with an elongated urethral sling by American Medical Systems, Inc.
One specific area of pelvic health is trauma of the pelvic floor, e.g., of the levator (“levator ani”) or coccygeus muscle (collectively the pelvic floor). The pelvic floor is made up of the levator and coccygeus muscles, and the levator is made up of components that include the puborectalis muscle, the pubococcygeus muscle, and the iliococcygeous muscle. For various reasons, the levator may suffer weakness or injury that can result in various symptoms such as prolapse, incontinence, and other conditions of the pelvis.